The following Australian provisional patent applications are hereby incorporated by cross-reference. For the purposes of location and identification, U.S. patent applications identified by their U.S. patent application serial numbers (USSN) are listed alongside the Australian applications from which the U.S. patent applications claim the right of priority.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the field of inkjet printers and, discloses an inkjet printing system which includes a bend actuator interconnected into a paddle for the ejection of ink through an ink ejection port. The present invention further discloses a thermally actuated ink jet printer having a series of thermal actuator units.
Many different types of printing have been invented, a large number of which are presently in use. The known forms of print have a variety of methods for marking the print media with a relevant marking media. Commonly used forms of printing include offset printing, laser printing and copying devices, dot matrix type impact printers, thermal paper printers, film recorders, thermal wax printers, dye sublimation printers and ink jet printers both of the drop on demand and continuous flow type. Each type of printer has its own advantages and problems when considering cost, speed, quality, reliability, simplicity of construction and operation etc.
In recent years, the field of ink jet printing, wherein each individual pixel of ink is derived from one or more ink nozzles has become increasingly popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature.
Many different techniques on ink jet printing have been invented. For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article by J Moore, xe2x80x9cNon-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspectivexe2x80x9d, Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207-220 (1988).
Ink Jet printers themselves come in many different types. The utilization of a continuous stream of ink in ink jet printing appears to date back to at least 1929 wherein U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,001 by Hansell discloses a simple form of continuous stream electro-static ink jet printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275 by Sweet also discloses a process of a continuous ink jet printing including the step wherein the ink jet stream is modulated by a high frequency electro-static field so as to cause drop separation. This technique is still utilized by several manufacturers including Elmjet and Scitex (see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 by Sweet et al)
Piezoelectric ink jet printers are also one form of commonly utilized ink jet printing device. Piezoelectric systems are disclosed by Kyser et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 (1970) which utilizes a diaphragm mode of operation, by Zolten in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,212 (1970) which discloses a squeeze mode of operation of a piezoelectric crystal, Stemme in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120 (1972) discloses a bend mode of piezoelectric operation, Howkins in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,601 discloses a piezoelectric push mode actuation of the ink jet stream and Fischbeck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,590 which discloses a shear mode type of piezoelectric transducer element.
Recently, thermal ink jet printing has become an extremely popular form of ink jet printing. The ink jet printing techniques include those disclosed by Endo et al in GB 2007162 (1979) and Vaught et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,728. Both the aforementioned references disclosed ink jet printing techniques that rely upon the activation of an electrothermal actuator which results in the creation of a bubble in a constricted space, such as a nozzle, which thereby causes the ejection of ink from an aperture connected to the confined space onto a relevant print media. Printing devices utilizing the electro-thermal actuator are manufactured by manufacturers such as Canon and Hewlett Packard.
As can be seen from the foregoing, many different types of printing technologies are available. Ideally, a printing technology should have a number of desirable attributes. These include inexpensive construction and operation, high speed operation, safe and continuous long term operation etc. Each technology may have its own advantages and disadvantages in the areas of cost, speed, quality, reliability, power usage, simplicity of construction operation, durability and consumables.
In the construction of any inkjet printing system, there are a considerable number of important factors which must be traded off against one another especially as large scale printheads are constructed, especially those of a pagewidth type. A number of these factors are outlined in the following paragraphs.
Firstly, inkjet printheads are normally constructed utilizing micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) techniques. As such, they tend to rely upon standard integrated circuit construction/fabrication techniques of depositing planar layers on a silicon wafer and etching certain portions of the planar layers. Within silicon circuit fabrication technology, certain techniques are more well known than others. For example, the techniques associated with the creation of CMOS circuits are likely to be more readily used than those associated with the creation of exotic circuits including ferroelectrics, galium arsenide etc. Hence, it is desirable, in any MEMS constructions, to utilize well proven semi-conductor fabrication techniques which do not require any xe2x80x9cexoticxe2x80x9d processes or materials. Of course, a certain degree of trade off will be undertaken in that if the advantages of using the exotic material far out weighs its disadvantages then it may become desirable to utilize the material anyway.
With a large ray of ink ejection nozzles, it is desirable to provide for a highly automated form of manufacturing which results in an inexpensive production of multiple printhead devices.
Preferably, the device constructed utilizes a low amount of energy in the ejection of ink. The utilization of a low amount of energy is particularly important when a large pagewidth full color printhead is constructed having a large array of individual print ejection mechanism with each ejection mechanisms, in the worst case, being fired in a rapid sequence.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ink ejection nozzle arrangement suitable for incorporation into an inkjet printhead arrangement for the ejection of ink on demand from a nozzle chamber in an efficient manner.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an inkjet nozzle arrangement comprising a nozzle chamber having an fluid ejection port in one surface of the chamber; a paddle vane located within the chamber, the paddle vane being adapted to be actuated by an actuator for the ejection of fluid out of the chamber via the fluid ejection port; and a thermal device located externally of the nozzle chamber and attached to the paddle vane, via an arm, the thermal actuator device including a plurality of separate spaced apart elongate thermal actuator units.
Preferably, the thermal actuator units are interconnected at a first end to a substrate and at a second end to a rigid strut member. The rigid strut member can, in turn, be interconnected to the arm having one end attached to the paddle vane. The thermal actuator units can operate upon conductive heating along a conductive trace and the conductive heating can include the generation of a substantial portion of the heat in the area adjacent the first end. The conductive heating trace can include a thinned cross-section adjacent the first end. The heating layers of the thermal actuator units can comprise substantially either a copper nickel alloy or titanium nitride. The paddle can be constructed from a similar conductive material to portions of the thermal actuator units however it is conductively insulated therefrom.
Preferably, the thermal actuator units are constructed from multiple layers utilizing a single mask to etch the multiple layers.
The nozzle chamber can include an actuator access port in a second surface of the chamber. The access port can comprise a slot in a corner of the chamber and the actuator is able to move in an arc through the slot. The actuator can include an end portion which mates substantially with a wall of the chamber at substantially right angles to the paddle vane. The paddle vane can include a depressed portion substantially opposite the fluid ejection port.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermal actuator including a series of lever arms attached at one end to a substrate, the thermal actuator being operational as a result of conductive heating of a conductive trace, the conductive trace including a thinned cross-section substantially adjacent the attachment to the substrate.